The Sweet Smell of Daisy
by PolkaDots44
Summary: Daisy Evans is in her fifth year at Hogwarts and is the one Remus Lupin has his eye on. But what happens when Regulus Black develops an obsession with her? Can the Marauders figure out a way to help or will Remus lose her forever? RemusXOC Please R&R


Hey!

Welcome to my Remus Lupin x OC story!

I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I only own Daisy Evans, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter 1: Meetings past and meetings present

* * *

><p>(Flashback to first year)<p>

"Evans, Daisy." McGonagall's sharp voice rang out, startling the quaking first years waiting to be sorted. As they all stood together, united for the last time, the first years couldn't help but cling on to one another. Purebloods, muggle borns and half bloods alike. This was the only time they would ever stand together as a whole, right after sorting they would mix into their own houses and clutch on to the bitter rivalries and prejudices between the houses. From the wedged bodies of the tiny ten and eleven year olds, a small girl made her way towards the sorting hat. Her long, fiery red, hair was draped casually over her shoulders and her emerald green eyes were focused on the stool before her. Her tiny body looked calm and composed but her face wore an expression of utter terror. She didn't want to sit on the stool and have her future decided for her. She wanted to be able to choose for her self, to pick the house where her only family resided.

"Well now," The hat rasped within the girl's head, "another little Evans, hmm? But there's something different about you. Oh yes, you're a strong one all right. A little on the weak side, but a heart of pure gold. Such innocence is hard to find in these troublesome times."

Daisy's hands shook as the sorting hat spoke. She could feel her palms starting to sweat and she would bet five hundred pounds that she had a bead of perspiration running down her face. She itched to peak out from under the hat, but once again her shyness consumed her.

'_Am I difficult to sort, sir?'_ Daisy asked timidly in her mind. She could only imagine that if the hat was speaking in her head, then that too was how she should communicate.

The hat gave a loud bark of laughter, capturing the attention of the entire great hall. Whatever this girl was thinking must have been amusing to the hat, for he had yet to laugh at any other first years that had been sorted. His crinkled eyes blinked as he continued to chuckle. Though unintentional, the girl had come across as being sarcastic.

"Not at all, little one." He cackled aloud. Many students shared bewildered glances at this but still did not speak. No one dared to for fear they would miss something else that hat would say.

'_I would very much like to be in Gryffindor, sir.'_ Daisy once again commented. She allowed herself a tiny smile as she passed the hat images of her sister wearing her Gryffindor robes. Lily Evans was in her second year and had eagerly been anticipating the day Daisy would attend Hogwarts. Though the two were muggle born they were both gifted in the art of magic. Their older sister, Petunia, however didn't see it as a gift and had taken it upon herself to remind them at every moment that they weren't normal. Lily took no notice of Petunia, she just drowned her out. For Daisy, however, it wasn't easy to just ignore. Every word that Petunia spoke was like a stab in the heart… searing, blinding pain that never ended. But still, she was at Hogwarts now, Petunia wasn't here and she never would be.

"Gryffindor, hmm?" the hat spoke, "Yes, the perfect little den for you to grow. I see potential for you, you'll soon loose that shy streak… yes, you shall…"

'_So… that's a yes then?'_ Daisy queried quickly, her heartbeat increasing. She could feel each pound of her heart in her chest. The sorting hat was actually considering her for Gryffindor! She decided to wait patiently for his decision. Pushing him would probably get her sent to Slytherin and that was something she wasn't prepared to do.

"Great talents lie deep indeed!" Sang the sorting hat aloud, "I see potential, but everyone needs a helping hand to grow. You'll do well amongst your peers… Live with no rules and conquer your fears in GRYFFINDOR!"

Immediately, the house of red and gold sprung to life, cheers erupting from the males and squeals of joy from the girl's. Now they had both the Evans' in their house! From what Lily had been saying, they expected great things from little Daisy.

Daisy stumbled off the stool with a grin. She'd made it! After a second or two she found herself sliding into a seat next to Lily, who had a huge smile on her face. The elder sister grabbed Daisy into a fierce hug and started laughing,

"You did it Daisy!" she exclaimed joyfully, green eyes shining. Lily was always known for her green eyes, as was Daisy. It was a trait they had both inherited from their grandmother, one that Petunia didn't share. "Mum and Dad will be so proud Daisy; you'll love it in Gryffindor."

"Thank you Lily," Daisy mumbled bashfully, well aware of the stares the two sisters were getting, "I was so nervous, I thought I'd end up in Slytherin for a minute there."

Lily only laughed and patted her head fondly. She adored her little sister. When Lily had turned her attention back to the sorting, Daisy let her eyes wander over the rest of the table. Opposite her, a boy that had been sorted previously was sat talking animatedly with another first year boy. They seemed to know each other well and Daisy wasn't sure she wanted to intrude on their conversation. Looking around once again, she allowed her eyes to settle on a group of boys sat across from Lily.

They were all charming, each boasting a different appeal. The black haired boy wearing glasses seemed to be the centre piece, the one who set up all the jokes. On his left sat a very handsome boy with wavy hair, he looked arrogant and somewhat smug as he laughed at a plump, mousy haired boy on his left. But it was the tall boy sat on the glasses boy's right. He seemed more serious than the rest; he was actually paying attention for one thing. Daisy didn't miss the slight curve of his mouth though, as if he was amused by his friends but wouldn't let them corrupt him. It startled her when the boy's eyes shifted to look at her, a friendly smile on his face. He dipped his head forward slightly, a sign of respect Daisy noted. She didn't have much time to ponder over the boy, however, as the feast began. Though she never noticed the way those eyes would flicker back over to her, yearning for her to take one more look.

(Present Day, Daisy's fifth year)

"Miss Evans, may I ask a favour?" the tired voice of Professor Slughorn called out. Daisy was currently sat in her potions class and had finished taking all the notes written on the board. She often finished before her friends as she was the quickest writer.

"Of course Professor," she replied, already rising from her seat, "What can I do for you, Sir?"

Slughorn let out a soft chuckle. Daisy Evans was always eager to please and happy to run any errands he may have, though at times he did feel like he was taking advantage of her kind nature. Handing a vial of calming draught to her, Professor Slughorn proceeded to write a note for her, in case any prefects were on a free period and decided to stop her.

"I'd like you to take this potion to Professor McGonagall's class please, Daisy. I'm afraid she isn't feeling well at all and has requested a calming draught every two hours."

Daisy nodded her head and with a quick wave to her friends, was on her way out of the dungeons. It wasn't uncommon for the teachers to ask her to run errands so they had gotten used to her disappearing in the middle of class. The only time she really resented running errands was when she encountered Slytherins along the way.

'_I suppose there won't be any trouble near McGonagall's class,'_ Daisy thought with a sigh of relief, _'Even the Slytherins are smart enough not to start something around her.'_

Nodding to herself, she continued on her way down the winding corridors. It was like an ever moving maze, the exits were there, but every new passage lead to different ends. Daisy loved exploring the old hallways of Hogwarts, it filled her with a sense of nostalgia. When she neared McGonagall's room, Daisy straightened her robes and made sure her long red hair was tied neatly in a ponytail. After all, one couldn't look shabby in front of their head of house.

Pushing open the door, Daisy heard all conversations cease. It was well into class time and rarely anyone was late. She laughed to herself when she realised her sister, Lily was in this class. She gave Lily a tiny wave when she passed her. She was sat next to James Potter, someone she couldn't stand. Personally, Daisy found James endearing. She'd got to know him when he was in fifth year (Daisy in her fourth) after he had stopped a potential duel between Regulus Black and Daisy. After that day, Daisy had found herself warming up to James and often gave him advice on how to speak to Lily.

Of course, being friends with James meant being friends with the Marauders too. Sirius Black was James' best friend and Hogwarts' resident hearth throb. He'd taken to Daisy almost immediately and had even branded her as his 'sister with different blood'. He'd taken the liberty to write Daisy over the summer and had told her all about his new living arrangements with the Potters. Sirius winked at her as she passed and motioned to the boy sitting slightly behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Daisy blushed when she realised he was gesturing to Remus Lupin. It was common knowledge that Remus had quite the crush on Daisy as he had asked her to attend every ball that she had been present to attend. Daisy was quite fond of Remus her self, but was too shy to do anything about it. When Remus noticed her looking, his face broke out into a large grin and he gave her a questioning glance. Daisy blushed at the attention but motioned to the vial in her hand and then to McGonagall. Remus seemed to understand as he gave her a wink and returned to his work. The last Marauder was Peter Pettigrew, someone who Daisy wasn't to keen on. For some reason, he unnerved her. Something about him just screamed 'creepy' and Daisy made sure to keep a fair amount of distance between them.

"When you're quite finished staring at Mr Lupin, Daisy, then I will be happy to relieve you of both that note and the calming draught." McGonagall's voice rang out. Daisy jumped and looked at the floor as she heard Sirius snickering, he always found her reactions amusing but with a quick "Stop being a git, Padfoot." From Remus he would shut up and return to his work.

Daisy handed the potion and note over to the Professor and stood patiently, waiting for her to write a reply. She didn't notice that Remus had come up behind her until she heard him speak.

"So, what brings the brilliant Daisy to our humble, er, classroom?" Remus asked smoothly, a warm smile on his face. Daisy felt herself smile back, well aware that Lily was watching her like a hawk.

"I'm just running another errand, Remus." Daisy answered softly, fidgeting with her hair, "It took me a while to get here though. Sometimes I wish there were elevators in Hogwarts, save me from all that walking."

Remus chuckled heartily and nodded along with her. Being a half blood, he understood her muggle references and could explain it to Sirius and James when they asked. "I suppose that would make life easier, you're right. Say I was wondering-"

"Save your wondering for later, Lupin and return to your seat. You've kept Miss Evans for long enough. Here, Daisy, please return this to your Professor when you return." Professor McGonagall sighed tiredly, throwing a glare at Sirius as he transfigured James' lizard into a boar. Class with the sixth years certainly wasn't boring.

Daisy gave Remus an apologetic look and turned to leave. Remus, however, seemed to have other ideas as he gently caught her wrist, capturing her attention. Not like he had to do much to capture her attention, that is.

"What class are you returning to?" Remus hurriedly questioned, eyes darting back over to McGonagall.

"Um, potions in dungeon three, why?" Daisy answered in a confused tone. Remus however just smirked and let her wrist fall, stuffing his hands in his pockets and grinning down at her, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"No reason," he laughed, "You should get going now. I'll find you later."

"Okay. Um, then I guess I'll see you later," Daisy said shyly, heading out the door. By the time she'd made it back, it was nearly time to leave so she simply packed her belongings and waited for the bell to ring. It was lunch next and considering she'd missed breakfast, Daisy was starving.

"Class dismissed, don't forget that essay's are due for next lesson!" Slughorn called after the rapidly decreasing class flooding out the doors. It was always a stampede getting out the door and Daisy found herself being squished against Regulus Black of all people.

"Geez Evans, lay off the food will you? You're crushing me, you elephant." he sneered, shoving Daisy off of him. In the confusion, she'd fallen atop of him, much to the amusement off the surrounding fifth years. She felt tears spring at her eyes as Regulus said this but scrambled off him as quickly as possible. It wasn't that she thought she was fat, on the contrary she thought she was quite a nice weight.

"L-Lay off Black, I don't weigh too much at all!" Daisy hissed back to Regulus, throwing him a glare for good measure.

"Hmph. Could have fooled me, Daisy." Regulus replied, a small smile on his face as he made his way over. "Well, I suppose you're not too bad, I mean your looks are only a _little_ above average, nothing special."

Daisy blinked. Was Regulus Black complimenting her? And did he just call her Daisy? He wasn't meant to call her Daisy, he was meant to call her Evans like he always did! Calling her Daisy made them seem like acquaintances… friends even…

"Erm, right… thanks?" Daisy squeaked uncomfortably as Regulus played with a strand of her loose hair. He smirked down at Daisy as he twirled her hair around, not breaking eye contact with her.

"You seem nervous, trinket. Am I making you uncomfortable? He chuckled, shoving his face right next to Daisy's. He'd always been nasty towards Daisy and now he was flirting with her? What in Merlin's name had this boy drank? Daisy glared at him and took a step back, regaining her composure.

"I don't know what you're up to, but knock it off. You know starting a fight with me will just get us both in trouble, and then you'll have Sirius on your back." Daisy's voice was ice as she warned Regulus, though she made no movement when he pulled his wand out. He wouldn't dare try anything in the middle of a corridor.

"Well, see, I've noticed something recently. My dear brother seems quite protective of you. So, what's the best way to get his attention? Simple, mess with Remus Lupin's little pet of course."

Daisy sucked in a breath. He was messing her around to gain Sirius' attention? "You're sick. You're repulsive, Black. Don't think I'll go running and tell Sirius, like you want me to, because I won't. You have nothing over me, and I'm not Remus Lupin's little pet. I'm his friend, nothing more."

Regulus smirked once more and stepped even closer to Daisy, putting a hand around the back of her neck. Before Daisy could scream or draw her wand, Regulus had smashed his lips against hers and pried her mouth open forcefully. Daisy struggled against him, but he had the upper hand. His other hand had slid up her blouse and was tracing patterns across the skin of her stomach. Daisy squirmed and managed to pull away, her eyes widening in horror. Regulus chuckled and let her go, just as Sirius and the other Marauders came into view. Daisy could see Sirius and Remus marching towards them, murderous looks upon their faces.

"On second thoughts, don't tell anyone. I quite enjoy having a little pet of my own. If you say even one word, I'll hunt you down." Regulus growled in a hushed tone,

Daisy quivered as Regulus dodged a jinx sent by Sirius and pulled her in front of him to block any further hexes. Sirius stopped immediately and narrowed his eyes. Something was going on. Why would Regulus and Daisy be chatting in the middle of the hallway, acting all chummy?

"Why the hell are you here, Reg?" Sirius snarled, sending his younger brother an look full of loathing.

"Me? Why, just chatting with my pal Daisy, of course. You should really learn to be less suspicious Sirius, it never did you any favours at home." Regulus replied in a calm tone, pushing Daisy lightly towards Sirius, who threw her towards Remus. Remus caught her without hesitation and sent her a silent look, asking if she was okay. Daisy nodded her head and returned to watching the brothers speaking. She started to shake as Regulus sent her a meaningful look when he left, causing James to raise his eyebrow.

"Alright, Daisy flower?" James asked sincerely.

"Yeah… yeah." Daisy gulped, hiding her shaking hands in her robes. "I'm totally… fine…"

James didn't push the matter further, and led the group to the great hall. Remus trailed along with Daisy and threw his arm around her lightly, squeezing her shoulder in a friendly way. Daisy gave him an appreciative smile and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes for a minute. It was times like these that all the nonsense about having a crush on Remus didn't affect her ability to walk or talk. She liked these moments. They were comfortable.

Deciding to forget about Regulus for the time being, Daisy scooted into place next to Sirius and Remus at the Gryffindor table. Surrounded by her friends, she forgot all about the exchange between her and the Slytherin boy and focused on all the smiling faces around her. She didn't realise how much she would come to count on these smiling faces in the dark times ahead.

* * *

><p>Well... what did y'all think?<p>

I'd love to hear what you thought so please R&R!

Polkadots44 over and out!~


End file.
